


A simple solution

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Rewrite, Simple one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Fix-it for 3x18 of Flash. A very simple one at that.





	A simple solution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Another one-shot here. This is something from 3x18 that always bothered me. So I'm going to fix it.

"How bad is it?" Caitlin asked Julian in a pained voice as he scanned her body with his X-Ray machine.

"Uh, its bad, it's bad", Julian said awkwardly as he, Barry, Cisco, Wally, Joe and Iris looked at the results on the machine, "It's got a few pieces of shrapnel inside you and they look deep enough to pierce your kidney if they're not removed immediately.

"Guys, we have to get her to a hospital", Iris suggested as Cisco and Julian pressed her wound to slow the bleeding while she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

"No, the hospital is going to ID her as a meta", Cisco pointed out, vetoing the idea.

"Yeah, and not just any meta", Wally added.

"Yeah, the one we have a file on for attacking a CCPD worker", Joe said.

"Then what are we going to do? None of us are doctors and she can't operate on herself", Iris said.

"Guys!" Barry said, attracting their attention, "I think we all have a simple solution for the problem."

"What?" Julian asked.

"I can phase all the shrapnel out of her", Barry said.

"Zoom phased out a bullet from Dr. Wells", Caitlin managed to say, "I think this is a good idea."

"You sure about this?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah", Barry said.

"Okay, you're on", Cisco said.

Walking closer to her, Barry held Caitlin's hand and said, "Don't worry, Cait. You'll be fine. Just stay with me."

"I trust you, Barry", Caitlin said feebly.

Barry then slowly vibrated his hand closer to her and managed to phase it through her wound. There, he picked up three pieces of shrapnel from the surface and phased them out, putting them on the table.

"Okay", Julian said, "Now there's one more. It's too deep."

"Don't worry, I got this", Barry said as he vibrated his hand again and phased through her wound. After a few seconds, he managed to pick up that remaining piece too and phased it out before putting that on the table too.

Everyone gave sighs of relief.

"Now let's stitch you up", Cisco said as Barry nodded.

"Thanks, Barry", Caitlin said with a smile.

"No problem", Barry said.

And then they stitched her up and soon she made a full recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to marvel at the stupidity of these writers. One season ago, Zoom managed to phase a bullet out of Harry without any problem.
> 
> But here, it is not even brought up.
> 
> I mean, Caitlin staying awake through her own surgery was an awesome moment and showed us how strong she is, but it was unnecessary.
> 
> Barry could have phased it out of her pretty easily and she would have been fine.
> 
> But then again, they needed to move the plot by turning Caitlin into Killer Frost and they always choose the stupidest way to move the plot.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
